About A Girl
by InuRox
Summary: It is about a 22 year-old Kagome trying to survive without mom in a world where anything is possible. (IK, MS, KJ- my characters)
1. Read the name on the chapter!

Disclaimer- If I owned Inu-Yasha, I don't think I would be writing FAN- FICTION. Do you?  
  
P.S.- This is a non-rated fic, 'cause sometimes it may turn PG-13, and R, so careful! Oh, and the dates here are not real! The fic wasn't made in 1998!  
  
All grown up  
  
Hi! My name is Kagome, and I'm going to tell you about my life, a crazy, non-rated life of a 22 year-old girl learning to be a grown woman.  
  
May 23, 1998.  
  
Well, yesterday was a really good day. I went to a party with my friends at night and got it all going on, you know.  
  
I got to know some people a lot better, like Inu-Yasha for instance. He's no good boy! Believe me!  
  
Well, it all started with your typical Friday. Yearning to get out of that boring place some call school, and others call hell.  
  
I had to take advanced Spanish and English because I'm such a brainy freak. They call me Brainy at school. Others who know me better and are allowed to, call me The Biatch. They have their reasons, and I know them well.  
  
Anyway, I was at hell, doing my Brainy essence for the teachers to admire and brag. I like to do that.  
  
Anyway, after hell, I went to my friend, Kirashy's, house. We were trying to try all the clothes we bought to go to the party.  
  
At last, I finally picked something, which was a red tank top, laced around the sides, and a black, leather, super mini skirt. Kirashy put on a one-shouldered, brown shirt and some crème colored shorts. We looked hot, because we both put on some black, knee-high boots. We were a sight.  
  
Since Kirashy's mom is so cool, we could look like two bitches looking for sex and she would just let us go, and that was the case.  
  
We went to the party in Kirashy's red convertible. That was to top it all off. I remember every boy's eyes on us.  
  
When we got out of the car, we heard some whistling, others were just admiring, and others looked like complete idiots looking at our super hot bodies.  
  
Anyway, I walked in and saw Inu-Yasha, Miroku, and Sango waiting for us in the bar. They had the drinks prepared and everything.  
  
Sango looked really cool. She had a jeans mini skirt and a black bra, which was under a white, see-through shirt.  
  
We drank a bit, and we talked a bit too. Sango drank so much she was kissing Miroku. That is what I call drunk. I was still talking with Inu- Yasha, though I was a bit dizzy and I wanted to kiss a guy behind Inu- Yasha. He was looking at me since I entered, so I decided to go over and talk to him.  
  
He offered me a drink, and I accepted. He looked so cute. He had green eyes, black hair, and a beautiful smile.  
  
We talked for what seemed like an hour, and then we heard a guy talking on the microphone, offering $400.00 to any hot girl who danced on the strip pole.  
  
The guy, who's name was Jason, told me to go. I started mumbling into his ear that I'd do it if he gave me something. If you're thinking I was drunk, I wasn't! I knew EXACTLY what I was saying!  
  
Well, he accepted my offer, so I went up to the guy and started dancing around the pole and putting my leg on it.  
  
People started screaming to get naked. I wasn't a stripper, but I did it, and when I saw Inu-Yasha kissing Kirashy's neck, I burned up, and I don't know why since I was flirting with Jason.  
  
Anyway, I jumped off the pole, butt-naked, and danced on Inu-Yasha. I think I gave him a lap dance!  
  
Then, I started dancing on Jason, and gave him a lap dance too. I felt so bitchy, but I liked it. I remembered what Kirashy told me about sexual needs. If anyone asks what happened, I'll answer them with that. It's a good excuse.  
  
After I finished my lap dances, I danced on the pole some more, and I actually had some money given to me by some guys in my G-string. I had around $200.00. I think I could eventually buy a car, because I won more money than what they told me.  
  
After dancing on the pole some more, I went through the curtains and out of sight. I put my clothes on.  
  
I had a conscience problem for several minutes, but I remembered that I could do anything that I would want, since I'm 22.  
  
After thinking a lot about what I had done, I eventually forgot it, since Jason was looking at me. I knew what was happening.  
  
I didn't want to lose my virginity in, like, a bar, so I told him that I'd do it another day. He was totally cool with it.  
  
I drank a Margarita, which makes you COMPLETELY drunk; at least if you have drank several drinks before. Could you imagine me, Brainy Girl, drunk like hell?  
  
Well, believe it and imagine it! I was dancing on the tables and screaming and kissing Jason.  
  
I still was completely sure that I wouldn't have sex with him that night, but something of him has a kind of allure, an allure that makes you draw closer and closer to the thing you want to avoid.  
  
I remembered I came with Kirashy seconds later after kissing Jason. When I looked to see where she was, I saw Inu-Yasha ON Kirashy.  
  
THAT WAS A SIGHT!!! I got completely jealous, like always, and walked over to the table where Inu-Yasha was literally LICKING some liquor off Kirashy.  
  
"Enjoying your little fest?"  
  
Kirashy flipped when I asked, and she asked, "Are you done with your own party?"  
  
I completely blanked out! Have I done what she was meaning, because in Kirashy's and my language, party means really crossing the line. There's a line between bitches and whores, and I crossed the bitch side. LITERALLLY!  
  
"Now, will you leave me and my Baby alone, Kagome?"  
  
"Whatever, but keep this in mind, I didn't come here for this shit, I came here to tell you that we were leaving in three hours, but with a bitchy attitude, I don't work. I came here trippin' and you just fucked my act up!" and I left with a flip of my black hair.  
  
Seconds later, I heard some loud stomps. I knew it was Kirashy, but I wasn't going to look back. If anyone was going to be the idiot to say sorry, it was going to be her.  
  
I was right.  
  
"Now you want to say sorry. You know how embarrassing that was for me? I'm the chick, dancing on a stripper pole, and some bitch can just get on me like that? You didn't even have the balls to get up there."  
  
"I'm sorry, Kag. I didn't mean it that way. It's just that... You see, you always hog all the attention for yourself, and I get none, and you always want all the guys for you, and I get none, and I thought you were coming to me with those tantrums you get. The jealousy ones! And you can't help but think, 'Hey! My girl's coming to me with those rages she gets 'cause she wants the boy I'm getting busy with. Damn!' Don't you think?"  
  
"Look, I don't want to hog ALL the attention, I just like some attention for me. Don't hate me because I'm beautiful girl!"  
  
"I don't, 'cause I see some beauty myself every time I see a mirror. Gomen...Truce?"  
  
"Truce."  
  
And that's how our fight ended. You know, a catfight sort of thing. Best friends are like that. You should know if you have one.  
  
Anywho, it was all done, and, just when I was urging to get my party started, I see Sango leaving with Miroku. You can't help but get curious with this sort of thing, so I went up to Sango and asked her where she was going, but not so briskly.  
  
"I'm leaving to have sex with Miroku."  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
"I promised him I would lose my virginity with him, and tonight's the night."  
  
"Oh my God! You crazy?"  
  
"Look, I'll tell ya' everything tomorrow. I ain't got time for you right now, cause I'm about to get jiggy wit it, so see ya'."  
  
I stood there, completely in awe. Sango? Having sex with Miroku. THAT is what I call wrong.  
  
I thought about it awhile, but the thought made me hurl, so I decided to get my mind off it.  
  
Jason!  
  
I completely forgot about him! Well, I went where he was sitting. He was drinking a beer, and he had another one with an umbrella with hearts on the side of the glass. That was such a nice touch to my beer!  
  
I went to sit down, when he says, "Oh, hi. Thought you were getting busy with some other guy."  
  
"Nope. You're what I want for tonight."  
  
"So that means you're doing it, not that I'm adding pressure to the question or anything..."  
  
"No baby. Not tonight, but I tell you, I am going to do it...with you. Don't worry. There's no rush. I want to play with you first."  
  
I kissed him. That was a nice touch to what I was going to say next, which was, "I get what I want first, then you can have anything you want."  
  
After this we kissed some more. I don't know why, but I kept thinking of Inu-Yasha every second. I hope he didn't notice, because even now I don't know if he noticed.  
  
After kissing for a while, I caught sight of Inu-Yasha, who wasn't with Kirashy anymore, since she was with someone else, a guy that I didn't know who the hell was.  
  
I told Jason I would come in a minute. I went to Inu-Yasha and asked him what happened, 'cause he looked so down.  
  
"Nothing. It's just that you're little friend left me hanging. No big deal."  
  
"You really liked her, Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"What do you think, Kagome? Of course I did!"  
  
"But I thought you did it just to..."  
  
"Just to what?"  
  
"Make me jealous or something. It's a crazy thought, but you know I'm drunk"  
  
There was an awkward silence, but it ended fast. "You going to have sex with Jason over there tonight?"  
  
"No. I told him I wouldn't."  
  
"Why? You have someone else in mind?"  
  
"Well..." I wasn't about to admit that I was waiting for Inu-Yasha to ask me if I wanted to have sex with him.  
  
"I know you were waiting for me..."  
  
"What do you mean?" "I know it's me you were waiting for!"  
  
Oh, he's good, but I wanted to shock him, so I told him; "So...you want to have sex, Inu-Yasha?"  
  
AND THAT IS A RAP! NEXT CHAPTER...ANSWER TO KAGOME'S QUESTION!  
  
Please R&R if you like! If you do not R&R, please do not flame, or I'll be forced to embarrass you and you'll be sorry! I PROMISE!!  
  
If any of you would like me to read their fic, please mention in your reviews. Thanx!  
  
Luv... Inu-Rox!  
  
Message from Inu- "If you are going to lose your virginity, do it in the place you dreamt of, but try to not make it so far away, or you'll have to wait another 2 years for it!" 


	2. Read the name on the chapter

Disclaimer- No, I do not own Inu-Yasha already!  
  
This continues the first chapter. I hope you were waiting for it.  
  
May 23, 1998. (continues)  
  
Discovering Secrets  
  
"Well, I'll have sex with you, but I won't consider it casual sex nor lovers sex..." he mumbled.  
  
"Then, what will you consider it?"  
  
"I'll consider it...a virgin's first time"  
  
"A virgin?" of course, I couldn't believe it. That bad boy, Inu-Yasha, who was kissing my best friend all over, was actually saying that he was a virgin? That was a shock, and at the same time, a disadvantage. I was looking forward to have sex with an experienced person...  
  
"Yes, I am a virgin, as shocking as you may perceive it."  
  
"It's not shocking at all." I lied. I couldn't help it.  
  
"Well, do you want to go now, Kagome? Or do you want to wait a bit of time?"  
  
"No. Let's go now." I can't say I wasn't eager to leave, but I was a little preoccupied, though I don't think Inu-Yasha noticed. You know every boy is looking forward to have sex just for pleasure.  
  
"Ok, let me go find Kirashy and tell her, ok?"  
  
"Yeah. Sure. Go ahead."  
  
I was looking for Kirashy, and at the same time, I was thinking of the consequences of having a sexual relationship with a youkai. As if I didn't know what he was! If you were thinking I didn't, you are so wrong. We are like best friends, so we tell everything to each other.  
  
I finally found Kirashy drinking some beer and talking to the same guy. I told her I was leaving with Inu-Yasha. She told me it was ok, though I had to tell her everything that would happen between us the next day. I told her I would, but how could I not? She's my best friend ever!  
  
I walked back to where Inu-Yasha was waiting for me, and then I caught a glimpse of Jason. He was sitting on the table, talking to some girl. Whatever! I was leaving with Inu-Yasha, so, anyway, I didn't care.  
  
So, I went out of the bar and on to Inu-Yasha's motorcycle. He started asking me if I liked Jason. I told him I didn't, though I liked him a little bit. He's a nice guy.  
  
He also asked me if I wanted an ice cream. A little retro, but I accepted. I couldn't just say "Hey, you're LAME!"  
  
We went inside the ice cream shop, and we sat down on a table to eat our ice cream. Mine was Rainbow Sherbet, by the way. His was Vanilla.  
  
We talked for what seemed 30 minutes. We talked about love, hate, betrayal, sadness, happiness, and pets.  
  
We were in the move again, heading for Inu-Yasha's apartment. At that time I was holding his hand and everything. He tended to try and touch mine, but he couldn't because he was trying to drive on wet pavement.  
  
When we came to a stop in front of his apartment, I was very nervous. I started thinking I should back off and do it another day. No. I couldn't. It was my time. Then, I remembered...mom!  
  
"Shit! Inu-Yasha, I got to call my mom."  
  
"It's ok. Go call her. The phone's right by the bathroom."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The phone rang and I told her that I was staying at Kirashy's house with a couple of friends. She got preoccupied for five seconds, and then, she hanged up.  
  
"I like your mother, Kagome. She doesn't care what you do." Inu-Yasha cackled.  
  
"Believe me, she does."  
  
"Oh. Well, our sex room is waiting upstairs. My brother even put candles in it just in case."  
  
"Cool" I was so nervous; I thought I had to rush to the bathroom to just breathe.  
  
I started to hear some noises. Inu-Yasha heard them too, so he ran upstairs. He opened a door and someone screamed. Of course, I got alarmed and started screaming, but Inu-Yasha shut the door fast and told me to hush.  
  
"It was my...brother, Sesshomarou."  
  
"Why was he...?" I understood now. His brother was having sex in the sex room, and Inu-Yasha had interrupted their pleasure. "I understand that scream now." I burst out, laughing. I couldn't help it. I don't even know how it feels to have sex, and I know less how it feels to be interrupted during it.  
  
"Well, I don't think we'll be doing it tonight. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok." THAT WAS A RELIEF! I almost died of pressure.  
  
"Well, umm, I guess I'll get you home."  
  
"Umm...Ok, but, can I tell you something first..." I wasn't leaving until I did something he wouldn't forget.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You haven't done something yet..." I got close to his face.  
  
"What do you mean, Kagome?" He got sweaty.  
  
"We don't need a room to do it..."  
  
"What you mean..."  
  
And that was the last thing said by him for the night. If you're thinking badly, don't. I didn't do it! I just kissed him so passionately; I bet his penis erected, duh! I could bet that even if I just moved my butt and he looked at it. I think he even had a wet dream, for that matter.  
  
I'll explain. First, I kissed him on the neck. I think he really liked that. Then, I kissed him on the lips while I massaged his hair. He liked that too. Then, we fell to the floor, and I didn't lose control of the situation, though I know we were drunk. Both.  
  
Then, we rolled, never separating our lips, which made our bodies unite. We rolled till' it was 6:00 AM, and when I woke up at 12:00 MD, I didn't have my shirt nor my pants on, but I had my panties and bra on.  
  
I quickly got off the floor. At first I had a huge headache, and then, everything just stopped. I remembered everything that happened the night before. I remembered the bar, and the Jason, and the rolling.  
  
I couldn't believe what I had done, though I didn't regret it. I had to admit it was pretty cool.  
  
May 24,2003.  
  
I put my clothes on and woke up Inu-Yasha. I told him I needed a ride home, since that day I had to clean up the Shrine.  
  
"I know you need a ride home, but can we eat some breakfast first?"  
  
"Yes please! I'm so nervous I forgot I'm hungry!"  
  
"You want to go out and eat, or do you want to eat here?"  
  
"I think I'll eat here. You know, a quick breakfast."  
  
"Ok. What do you want? Eggs? Bacon?"  
  
"Eggs."  
  
"And bacon?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
He was so sweet. We ate and talked about the day before. At least he didn't mention what we did. I would've felt awkward and embarrassed. I don't know why, but I would've.  
  
"Well, I'm done. Let's get you to your house." Inu-Yasha didn't seem eager to get me home, but I could sense he felt awkward.  
  
"Ok. I have to go anyway."  
  
So we left. When I got home, Kirashy called. I told her everything that happened, as I promised. She ah-ed and ooh-ed. Sometimes she even screamed. Didn't she remember what she did? She did much worse than what I did, I'm sure.  
  
"And so that's what happened" I told her.  
  
"So, that's it? Oh, ok. I bet Inu-Yasha had almost all his dreams come true yesterday. Though...you didn't have...you know--  
  
"What?"  
  
"S-e-x..."  
  
"No, don't worry"  
  
"I'm not worried, 'cause I did it yesterday"  
  
"With who?"  
  
"With..."  
  
"With who? With who?"  
  
"With...see ya'! Got to go! Bye!"  
  
"Huh?" And there, our conversation ended. Why would she hang up when she was just about to tell me? There's something funny about this.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome! Time to clean the Shrine! Tell Kirashy to call you later! You have to do what I tell you or you leave the house!"  
  
"I know mother! Let me be, damn it!" My mom doesn't leave me alone! She bothers all the time! I know it's my fucking responsibility already to clean the fucking Shrine, damn it! He-teme!"  
  
So, I went to clean the Shrine. I left it spotless. There! Finished. What to do now? I know! Rub it on mom's face...  
  
"Mom! Look at the Shrine!"  
  
"Ok! Coming! It better be very, VERY clean!"  
  
Thump, thump, thump. Mom appeared. She gasped and then breathed heavily.  
  
"I know what's coming..." she sighed.  
  
"Mom..."  
  
"Gomen..."  
  
"Arigato" I said proudly.  
  
"Hmph"  
  
I was satisfied, and I think she got mad 'cause I I did it great and I was happy. I didn't care. She said I was old enough to leave, since I was old enough to go partying. She still didn't know how I survived school. I do because I'm intelligent, that's why. She just laughs when I tell her that. I'm in University already, you know. I still think we shouldn't have moved just because I am in University and I'm 'all grown up'.  
  
We moved to Tokyo now because she thinks there are better schools here. We used to live in Kiusiu (island in Japan), and before there, we lived in Fujiyama. I liked it there better, because it was more mountain-like. It was less crowded and more peaceful. When I lived there, I used to go to the Miyajima temple. That was the coolest, because it stood on the sea. Now, we are in Tokyo, full of buildings and people and contamination.  
  
I always wanted to live in Karatsu, because I always wanted to participate in the Okunchi Festivals. My friends told me they were the coolest.  
  
I used to go on the jinrikisha when I first moved here. I moved here, like, two years ago, or something. I missed all my friends, so I invited them over, and we went on the jinrikisha and almost killed the guy carrying us, 'cause we were very heavy. Those were good times, 'cause now, they just ignore me and don't call me 'cause they say I'm a bitch. So what if they don't like me? I don't care, but I still miss going to the movies in the Nippon Gekijo.  
  
Anyway, after all this, I remembered I wanted to go the mall. I took a long bath and called Kirashy to pick me up, like always,  
  
When she arrived, she knocked on the door twice. I don't think she likes the dragon knocker. She says it looks evil.  
  
I put on my bell-bottom jeans and my white see-through shirt with a white bra, and ran to the door. There stood Kirashy, with some Capri's and a black corset.  
  
"Ready to go Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah, wait a sec. Moooooommmmmm!!! I'm leaving now! Bye! Call me to my cell phone!"  
  
I slammed the door and got on Kirashy's black convertible. She has three different colored convertibles. I drive the yellow one because it's mine, but I can't keep it home because my mom would punish me, since she thinks I'm not worthy of a car. Nice, isn't it?  
  
"Well, I want to go to Hokkaido mall. It's the best. It has cool clothing."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"What's the matter Kag? You feeling blue? You're feeling short-worded today?"  
  
"No. I'm just thinking. My head hurts."  
  
"O.K."  
  
She didn't talk to me all the way to the mall. Guess she didn't want to. Maybe she just knew that I didn't want to talk to her, anyway. I was pissed all of a sudden, and I didn't want to bother her or make her mad.  
  
When we arrived at the mall, she told me she had to go and buy some shoes and told me to meet her at our favorite shoe store. I told her I would. She didn't seem to think I was mad anymore, though I know she could still sense my headache.  
  
I walked to my favorite clothing store. I saw a cool pair of jeans that had little white patches sowed on the top. I wanted to try them on. I walked to the dressers, and then I saw him. It was Jason, at the cash register, with some...girl clothing.  
  
'What the...?' I thought to myself.  
  
I started hiding behind the clothing racks. I didn't want him to see me! I was careful to keep a clear view of him. I saw him paying 5 pieces of clothing: 3 shirts, 1 mini skirt, and 1 pair of jeans. What the heck was he doing with all that clothing?  
  
A girl started looking at the clothing rack I was hiding in, so I had to get out, I got stuck to a shirt, fell to the floor and made Jason fall. He got alarmed and started picking up all the clothing that he bought, which fell to the floor.  
  
"Jason! What are you doing here?! I-I didn't see you!" I stammered.  
  
"Oh, hi K-K-Kag! Umm...here! Have this!"  
  
"A...skirt?"  
  
"Yes... I didn't bother to wrap it. I knew you wouldn't mind."  
  
"But-but- wait a sec..."  
  
"I gotta go! See ya later!"  
  
"But...bye." I was still on the floor, with a shirt stuck on my head. The register girl was a girl from school, you know, one of those girls who get pregnant before they're old enough to drive, so she picked it up for me. I thanked her and paid her $30.00, though she didn't want them at first, but I insisted.  
  
Before I stood up, bought the pants, and left, I picked up a little box that fell from Jason's pants. I couldn't just open it, so I decided to call him and tell him.  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
"I bet he won't answer anyway, so I'll just take a little peek..." and I ripped the box open. I giggled. I didn't mean to open it that savagely, but I was too excited. When I saw what it was, I breathed heavily and sat down.  
  
TWO WEDDING RINGS!!! TWO WEDDING RINGS!!! For who were they I wondered... and then...and then I saw it! The letter! I should read it. I shouldn't, but I should. I still felt the headache pounding.  
  
Then, my phone rang. It was Jason. SHIT! Maybe he knew... I don't know.  
  
"Hey, Kag"  
  
"H-Hey Jason! W-W-What's up?"  
  
"Oh, it's just I wanted to say sorry for what happened today. I got a little nervous. Don't think I'm gay or anything, ok?"  
  
"I never thought that..."  
  
"Oh, ok then. You know what? I like you. I really do."  
  
"Thanks...I guess"  
  
"Ok, well, call you later!"  
  
"Ok. See ya."  
  
Then, I got nervous. I was holding his two wedding rings, and he called me to basically say he liked me. What did this mean? Let's find out!  
  
The letter on the rings read:  
  
Dear Baby;  
  
I love you, and I know you know it. It may seem strange, but I do love you, and, you know why? Because you're the perfect woman.  
  
We have a deep and passionate relationship, which I treasure deep in my heart.  
  
I think we have grown spiritually and mentally, and I think we are ready for a bigger commitment. We have had many physical contacts, which I haven't shared with anyone else.  
  
We have fought, and yet, we keep this relationship alive, which makes me even surer that you are the one I want to spend my whole life with.  
  
So, without more to say, I ask you, with all my heart,  
Will you marry me?  
Love you,  
Jason.  
Oh my God! I thought this was for me, but then I saw it, the rightful owner of the rings. It was...  
  
AS THEY SAY IN SPANISH, SE ACABO!  
  
You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out who's the rings' owner. Hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Some Helping Pointers:  
  
*All the Japanese names mentioned here are real and NOT made up. I took them from an Encyclopedia. All the places' descriptions are true, but Hokkaido is NOT a mall, it's another place in Japan.  
  
*The jinrikisha is sort of carriage without the horses, but a man.  
  
*Jason and Kirashy are made-up characters.  
  
*R&R, but do not flame or risk getting embarrassed...  
  
Kagome's Pointer- "Stop reading this lame story! She's saying stuff about me that's not true! I'm so not a BITCH!! STOP! STO— (InuRox strangles Kag)  
  
InuRox-"That's all for today! See ya! Don't wanna be YA! 


	3. Read the name on the chapter!

Disclaimer- Blah, Blah, Blah! You know...I don't own Inu-Yasha...Blah, Blah, and Blah...  
  
This continues the second chapter. READ ON!!! (P.S- My cute sign is: =)- Hope you haven't seen it before!)  
  
(WARNING: The content on this fan-fic is rated R, since it has a part that is pretty lemony, so careful if you are a Lemon-Hater. I put some WARNING signs so you know when the lemon starts and where it ends.)  
  
Friendly Rivalry  
  
May 24, 1998 (continues)  
  
I couldn't believe it! I just couldn't! I was sitting there, on a bench, reading my best friend's name on a crumpled piece of paper, which I held in my fist with fury. Kirashy! Marrying Jason? She knew I still liked him. She knew 'cause I told her! I told her! Maybe she didn't know that he loved her. Naw! She had to know! He said he had shared things that he had never shared with anyone else. This should all connect to something in my head, but I was too furious with rage to notice that it did connect to something I knew. The first thing I could think of was to find her and ask her. She would have to tell me truth. This was too crucial to not tell me the truth.  
  
I strolled up and down the whole mall. I looked in cool places to old people's shops. At last, I found her, but in an ice cream shop, but she was accompanied. She was with Jason! THE NERVE! How could he? What the hell was this? I wasn't going to take that! No way! I was going to scream at her! And him! And everyone!  
  
"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" I screamed with fury.  
  
"Hey, Kag. What's up?" Kirashy said as she smiled an idiotic, wide smile. Who was she trying to fool? I'm no idiot.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHAT'S UP?' IT'S NOT FUNNY WHAT YOUR DOING YOU-YOU-YOU HE-TEME! I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING, AND YOU'RE NOT FOOLING ME! WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR?"  
  
"What are you talking about, Kagome?" she asked as tears fell from her eyes. I breathed heavily. I had to be easy on her.  
  
"Look. Why didn't you just tell me the truth? Why didn't you just tell me you loved Kirashy! Huh, Jason?" I asked Jason.  
  
"Look, I'm not about to tell you my private life anytime you want to. It's MY life!" he replied.  
  
"Didn't you know I liked you, Jason? And, Kirashy, you of all people! Why didn't you just tell me you loved him?"  
  
"'Cause you told me you liked him with this stupid, fake passion! Like the ones you get when you say you are gonna have sex! Oh, and, you know what? I had sex with him! He was the guy I didn't tell you about! I couldn't tell you! It's just impossible with those rages you get!" she burst out crying.  
  
"How do you know I love Kirashy, Kagome?" As Jason asked me this, I was trying to make up an excuse to tell him. I couldn't make up any, so I told him the truth.  
  
"Look, I found a box on the floor, so I opened it. I knew it was yours, but I was too curious, so I opened it, and I found the letter, so I read it and—  
  
"And I think the problem here is you, Kagome! We are leaving...my fiancée and me!"  
  
I couldn't believe what I just did. I just screamed to my best friend, in the middle of a mall, because I touched something that I shouldn't have touched...plus I read something I shouldn't have read. Oh, and, another plus is... EVERYONE'S EYES WERE ON ME! Of course, I left the mall as fast as I could. I didn't want to be recognized by anyone in school. It would've been unbearable.  
  
I decided to call Kirashy, but all I got was "Go fuck a guy...or woman, you bitch" That wasn't very nice, but I guess I deserved it. I was a dick in the mall.  
  
When I got home, it was 9:00PM. I decided to write what I did in my other diary. I don't tell my mom anything unless it's too serious. I wrote everything since two days before that day. I guess you can call that catching up with my diary.  
  
May 25, 2003.  
  
I woke up. I was still full with guiltiness, so I told mom I didn't want to go to school, but she didn't think that feeling bad for something that happened was a reasonable excuse not to go to the place that will determine if I would turn into the teacher I wanted to be, so I put on some broken jeans and a white t-shirt with the words 'Depressed' on it. I never wore that shirt for anywhere, unless I was really depressed, and Kirashy knew this. I hoped that she would notice.  
  
I took my toast with grape jelly and ate it in one bite. Mom noticed the 'Depressed' on my shirt, so she ask me what was the matter. I told her I was feeling bad about something. She insisted on telling her what happened, but I didn't fall for the 'MOMMY LOVES YOU' sowed on her apron. I wasn't the little girl I used to be, but she says I'm her 'Little Baby', right after my little bro. I always remind her I'm a grown woman, like my psychiatrist told me, but I could never tell her I attended one of those people. She would think I am crazy. I decided to ignore her and leave.  
  
I had to go on foot to school, since Kirashy was my ride. Whatever. I wasn't going to think of her. I would get more depressed. I walked for five minutes, and then I heard a motorcycle. It was Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Hey, Inu. What's up?" I asked him, my voice trembling.  
  
"Hey Kag What are you doing without Kirashy and with your 'DEPRESSED' shirt on?"  
  
"Oh, Inu-Yasha!" I cried, and I sobbed on his shoulder.  
  
"Look, you don't seem to want to got to school. You want to go to my place? It's empty today. You can watch T.V. and stuff."  
  
"I guess so..."  
  
"Hop on, then" And I got on. Inu-Yahsa's words were so soothing. They made me like him more and more.  
  
As he drove to his apartment, I told him what happened. He would say "shit" and "bad idea". That made me feel better, though I don't know what was the point of his words.  
  
When we arrived, he opened the door and I went in. I decided to slump on the sofa and turn on the T.V. I looked like a little girl, legs opened wide, sobbing and at the same time laughing at the stupidity's on T.V. I didn't know why, but Inu-Yasha kept on looking at me. He registered me from top to bottom and bottom to top. What was he thinking...? I knew what he was thinking.  
  
"Hey, Kag..."  
  
"What's up, Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"You've thought about, you know, the other night"  
  
I hadn't given it much thought, but I answered with a careless "yes".  
  
"Well, have you thought about, you know, having sex and all?"  
  
"Yeah." I really knew where this was going.  
  
"Well..." he said as he moved closer. "Don't you think it's the perfect time, you know, since you're hurt and all... we could...help each other...and..." he mumbled as he closed his lips onto my neck. I couldn't help it. I gave in. It was impossible to stop it.  
  
(WARNING: PRETTY LEMONY, SO, IF YOU DON'T LIKE LEMONS, THOUGH IT'S NOT VERY LEMON-LIKE, SKIP TO THE PART WHERE IT SAYS 'LEMON OVER, BE HAPPY'. THAT IS ALL.)  
  
We were on the bed in the sex room. Inu-Yasha was almost on me, licking my neck, whispering in my ear.  
  
He had me right where he wanted me. I was in his arms, with only my panties on, and he, who was licking my breasts, was enjoying everything. I can't say I didn't enjoy it. He held my arms and put them on his back as he lay on me to feel my whole body close to his. I liked feeling his body on mine because he had a capturing energy that you could feel just by standing close to him, but now, his energy was overwhelming my senses, which made me play his little games.  
  
We kissed (obviously), and, when it was time to have sex, he took my panties off with his mouth, and his lips got close to my outer lips, which made me have something people call an orgasm. He inserted his tongue inside my vagina, got to my climax, which made me moan, and then, he took out his tongue out of my vagina, licked my thigh, and inserted his sexual organ inside mine.  
  
That hurt a bit, but I forgot about the pain when I passed my tongue through his face, and then licked his tongue. He held my arms back, and pushed inward. That made me groan, and the groan faded into an "I love you Inu-Yasha". I don't know if I meant it or not.  
  
When we finished the sexual 'communication', we went back to second base. He laid on top of me, leaned over my mouth, and bit my lip, and I inserted my tongue in his mouth, and he bit it, and I moved my tongue impatiently in his mouth, because he was inserting his sexual organ back in mine again.  
  
LEMON OVER! BE HAPPY!  
  
We did the same thing for hours and hours. I really enjoyed my first time. At least I can say I'm not a virgin anymore, not that it matters a lot. It was important for me to lose my virginity because of group pressure, but now I know I didn't do it because of group pressure. I did it because I like the person I did it with and I trust the person I did it with. Maybe I don't love Inu-Yasha yet, but you can be sure that, one day, I will.  
  
THAT IS THE END OF ANOTHER OVERWHELMING CHAPTER OF: ABOUT A GIRL  
  
Hope you liked it!  
  
Message from Sango- "And Kagome thinks I'm crazy! Talk about crazy bitches! She's in that category, and serves as the queen.  
  
Kag-"Why you...BITCH! I'll love Inu-Yasha and Miroku will kick that sorry ass of yours!" Sango- "Yeah right! Save it for your mother, you asshole!"  
  
Kag-"Come here and fight like the bitch you are!"  
  
InuRox- (In the middle of screams and blood)"Well, that's what I call two crazy bitches in a catfight! See Ya! And don't wanna be ya!" 


	4. Read the name on the chapter!

Disclaimer: ((((( I don't own Inu-Yasha! HEHEHEHEHEHE! (Or any of his friends you've heard of)  
  
This continues the 3rd chapter. Hope you like it... DUH! =)-  
  
Bad Days  
  
June 6, 1998  
  
Well, if I tell you where I am now, you probably wouldn't believe it. You just wouldn't. Well, it's 9:00 PM, and you'd probably think I'm in my house or in some fucking club, having a great time, getting laid, or some crazy thing like that. Well, if you are, you're wrong. These past days have been awful, and today...it sucked.  
  
Well, you know I got laid for the first time. You know, Inu-Yasha. Well, I stayed in his apartment that night, but I forgot a big, huge detail. Call mother. I woke up the day after losing my virginity to Inu, at 5:00 AM, and I called her. She was furious! CRAZY! I got alarmed of course, screamed back a couple of times, and talked back. You know. You know what she did?  
  
She threw me out of the house.  
  
If you're thinking I'm kidding, SO NOT! I wish I were though... Well, I decided to ask Inu-Yasha if I could stay in his apartment. I stayed for one week. I couldn't stand it! He drew me closer and closer to having sexual relationships with him again every single day. I couldn't take it. He needs to learn how to control his needs.  
  
I decided to get out of his stinking apartment. I told him my mom accepted me in my house again. I lied. I couldn't take one more day in there.  
  
Well, now I live under a bridge, going to my job every day, bathing at my friend, Kia's, house. It's horrible. Three times I have thought of suicide, but it freaks me out. If only my mom loved me...  
  
June 9, 1998.  
  
Hello! Well, today was a lot better than the past 5. I made a good impression on the first day in my other job, I got a raise in my first job, and I decided to call Kia to ask her if I could stay at one of her apartments. She told me I should've asked before. I'm so stupid! I got a beautiful apartment with customized walls and everything. Kia's rich. She's my new best friend. It all seems like a fairytale to me. I'm so friggin lucky!  
  
I bought some sofas for the apartment, which I traded with Kia for some hot, comfy red ones. They're the best! And so cool!  
  
I also have the biggest bed EVER! It's huge. A king sized bed, with quilted sheets, and butterflies sowed onto them, just like I asked Kia. And to think that it didn't cost her anything!  
  
I made $8,000 on my jobs, and I would divide them to pay for everything. I'm also saving for my college education, which I already have, but have a huge debt on.  
  
I decided to call my mom. I talked to her, and she told me I could come back home, because I told her what I had been doing and how my days have been passing. I told her I wasn't going to leave my apartment. I also heard my brother chanting, "My sister's hexed, my sister's vexed! She had sex and now she's dead! I said she had sex and now she's hexed...with mom!"  
  
I heard some crying, and then I knew mom had hit him for that. I actually would've thanked her for that, but since I had rubbed off that I could survive onto her face, I wasn't going to risk my chances of going back, though I really wasn't. At least my own mother would stop hating me.  
  
She repeated like a billion times that I could go back home, but I refused her offer, though I thanked her. I told her she had teached me to be independent and well mannered. I said I could manage myself on my own. She couldn't argue with that. I left her with an "I love you" I knew she had tears on her eyes when I said it, and she replied with an "I love you too, baby" I hanged up. I cried myself to sleep. I couldn't help it! I'm too emotional.  
  
June 11, 1998.  
  
Konnishiwa! I'm going to tell you all about yesterday and today. Well, yesterday, I had to go to school, I mean hell, and I had to take Biology first. SLEEPFEST! Then I had to take Chemistry and Geometry Reinforcement.  
  
After that, I noticed everyone's eyes were on me. I thought I had a booger hangin' or something like that, but then, I took the school newspaper in my hands, gasped, and literally threw myself into the girl's bathroom. NO WAY!  
  
I was in the front cover. I was going to die. It read:  
  
Bad Days are these Days  
  
By: Kirashy Urisha  
  
Certainly, everyone knows the risks of having unprotected sexual  
relationships? Well, I think not! Kagome Higurashi, ( InuRox- I don't know Kagome's real last name ( I'm sorry everyone. Please tell me if you do), as I've heard, had unprotected sexual relationships with the well-know hanyou, Inu-Yasha. Anyone who is unaware of this so-called Inu-Yasha, he is a very dangerous hanyou, who has violated many girls in this school. Apparently, he didn't violate Kagome Higurashi since I have been confirmed that her actions were deliberately made. Kristen Miles has more information about these shocking  
news in the newspaper's INSIDE section. Please read.  
  
So, what can we expect of this Kagome Higurashi, former BEST friend and confider? I wouldn't know. She completely turned into an animal in the mall with me. She screamed at me, called me many false things, and actually made  
me cry! I don't know what has happened to that nice Kagome which we all  
knew, which has seemed to disappear somewhere.  
  
Kagome, I know you are reading this, and don't try to call me or kill me. I  
won't change what has been written, the truth. I tried to talk to you  
calmly in the mall, but you wanted to be an animal. Don't try to solve things in our friendship. It's all been done, and there's no turning back.  
I'm sorry...not!  
  
My life was over. As soon as I got out of the bathroom, everyone threw paper balls at me, and you could read the FUCK ME notes, and the MY PHONE NUMBER IS 378-3515. CALL ME FOR UNPROTECTED SEX, BITCH. I really felt like crap, but, you know what? I didn't cry. I just shouted "Hey! I did have sex with the love of my life, Inu-Yasha! And, as far as I'm concerned, he hasn't violated any fucking girl in this shitty school, so you all fuck off! Kirashy's just mad at me 'cause she's got a husband! That's right! Jason is her new husband. I liked Jason, and she went off, marrying a guy that has slept with many of you, as he told me!" and I went into the deserted cafeteria.  
  
I bet Kirashy felt just like I did before. I bet she felt mad, sad, and depressed. I wouldn't care! The jocks, which entered the cafeteria, glanced at me and started licking the hole in the donut. You know what that means... I was the bitch of the school. The real bitch. I was the bitch in the ass, the bitch in the coffee, the bitch in the milk. I was all the bitches. I couldn't believe it, but Kirashy was another bitch. Kirashy was a normal, typical bitch, which was worse than what I was.  
  
I was happy. I was satisfied. No I wasn't! I wanted to rub it on her face! I love to do that. It's so much fun! She deserves what I said about Jason and about her.  
  
I looked for her. Nowhere. I asked everyone. No one. Where the hell was that shitty, bitchy, asshole?  
  
Answer: A.V. Room  
  
I went into the A.V. room, with a tape recorder just in case, and I saw her bent down on her knees on the floor, whining. I got sad for a moment. I was actually going to say sorry, when she beamed at me.  
  
"What the? You're happy?" I asked, amazed at her expression.  
  
"Yes." She replied with a malicious grin.  
  
I grinned. This girl's good, but I'm even better.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be mad at me?" she asked curiously as she saw my reaction. I knew what she was doing now.  
  
"I'm not mad. I'm ok. You said some pretty nasty and hurtful things, but, I'm not mad at you, and I am not seeking revenge."  
  
She frowned. Perfect. "Aren't you mad about what I said? Aren't you going to hit me? Want to kill me? Something?"  
  
"No. I came here just to say that I'm sorry."  
  
She stared at me for one minute, no words said, not a sound came out from our mouths.  
  
"You're a bitch" she exclaimed.  
  
"I deserve that" I replied at her 'insult'.  
  
"And a whore, and a penis sucking, crap eating, mother fucking, maniac" she burst out. She waited for my answer anxiously.  
  
"I deserve that too" that drove her mad. All she wanted was for me to do something to her, so that she could publicize it on the newspaper. Not this time she ain't!  
  
"C'mon Kag! Insult me! Hit me! Violate me if you want! Just do something mean and nasty!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because...Because...."  
  
"Because you want to publicize it on the newspaper. You want me to rip you into a billion pieces and eat you. Is that it? You're desperate because now you can be the big 1-0? The president of the newspaper? Oh, and you need a crazy person with a crazy article to fill in for you?  
  
Silence. More. More.  
  
"YEAH! IT IS! I NEED IT FOR THE EGGHEAD NEWSPAPER! I NEED IT! PLEASE HIT ME!" she burst out as she whined like a baby.  
  
"No. I'm not an 'animal'. I'm a decent person, Kirashy. Unlike you, which is married to some guy who slept with half of the school, but that's not my problem, is it?"  
  
"You better not tell anyone, Kagome Higurashi, or I swear I'll make you pay hard."  
  
Good. She's getting to the good stuff.  
  
"What are you going to do? I only came here to say sorry!"  
  
"I'll make you do something to me, even if I had to fake it! I'll make you pay every thing you owe me! Every nice word. Every thank you, every sorry! EVERYTHING!" she sounded like a freak, but I maintained my calm in the inside, desperation on the outside was the key to success.  
  
"You're going to kill me! AAAAAAAHH!! Kirashy's an assassin! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I went out of the room, ran out of the school, and turned off my tape recorder.  
  
Success.  
  
I entered the school again at 3:00 PM. Three hours had passed since the crazy incident. I was still trembling.  
  
I went into the A.V. room, and I found Marlin. I told him to hear the cassette I taped during the fight with Kirashy. He said it was 'real eggnog'. I think it means really good. He's one of the 'geeks', one of the cutest also. Well, he said it was completely genuine, no editing, perfect tone. Perfect.  
  
I asked him if he could please publicize it by the A.V. room's audio microphone. He said it was no problem at all, but I had to play seven minutes in the closet with him. No big!  
  
I got in the closet and kissed him. He looked very attractive. When we got out, his glasses were in his pants, and he was shaking. Another perfect. Now I could get him to do anything I wanted.  
  
By 4:00 PM, everyone had heard the whole tape 2 times, 2nd time was because of request. Everyone liked me and hated Kirashy. It was all too good.  
  
The next day, I called Inu-Yasha, and he said we had to talk about something serious, but I interrupted him to tell him about my revenge. He didn't answer to any of the things, which made me mad, so I told him I had to go and hanged up before he could say anything.  
  
When I got to school, I felt like a queen entering her castle, commoners standing at the sides and watching me as I gracefully entered. I had ripped jeans and a red shirt, with my belly button earring gleaming. I was satisfied. I was happy.  
  
Kirashy didn't come that day, not that I cared. I was happy enough without her. I was taking chemistry, when a jock squeezes my butt. It was Jake. I liked him, so I told him, "You're lucky that I like you, 'cause if not, I would've kicked that cute behind of yours"  
  
He growled at me, which made me smile at him, and stick my middle finger right up. Everyone started laughing. I smiled. It seemed like the perfect day, when I remembered I had work.  
  
I asked the teacher if I could be excused and ran out the school, went home and put my busboy uniform on, and ran to the bus stop. I wasn't going to make it.  
  
When I got there, I ran in, told Melanie to cover for me and talk to the boss as I slipped under some tables and asked someone's order. I was home free. I was saved by the Melanie.  
  
I worked for 5 hours, and before I left, I got a promotion and a bigger paycheck! Yes! That day was the perfect day until something really bad happened...  
  
FINITO! ANOTHER BEAUTIFUL CHAPTER OF ABOUT A GIRL HAS GONE BY, BABY!  
  
InuRox- Hope you enjoyed it! Oh, now, my reviewers can call the reviewing place or whatever, The Criticizing Forum, where you can criticize my fic, WITHOUT flames. You can also ask me stuff, and I'll answer. Maybe late, but I'll answer.  
  
I may answer in the sixth chapter because these chapters were made in November, and whenever I posted it on Fan Fiction, well, it's not November. The first five chappies, including this one, are old. I made them before posting the story to not have a lot of work, and leave you guys waitin' for the next chapter.  
  
Inu Says- "This story is very lame. I'm an idiot who lets a GIRL interrupt me! Fuck that!  
  
InuRox- Well, macho man, lets see what you got in the next chapters. Kag will kick your ass.  
  
Inu- DUH! You're making the fucking story! DUH!  
  
InuRox- You just WANT to be punched (InuRox grabs Inu and punches him in the face)  
  
InuRox-That is all for today! Ja-ne! Love U!  
  
Inu- Shit! That hurt! Fuck you!  
  
Sneak Previews of other InuRox fics:  
  
Car racing action! In this fic (named Adrenaline) Inu-Yasha plays the role of a distinguished car racer. Will a girl racer win his position and his heart? PG-13 One-shot fic, but very long. About a Girl 2- This fic continues the story of the fic, About a Girl. Rated R An Inu-Chan's made-up life- the past life of the Inu-Yasha we all love. Why is he so depressed, even before losing Kikyo? (One-shot fic) Rated PG-13. Poem for reviewers and readers- A poem for reviewers and readers! Cute Pup- Kagome finds a little pup and he turns into a man in her room. What's going to happen? Rated R (Lemon) 


	5. Read the name on the chapter?

Disclaimer: Do I really have to write this crap every friggin time I write a chapter? I don't own Inu-Yasha and ladi-da!  
  
This continues the 4th chappie. Notice the Evanescence song? Well, I know the Evanescence CD didn't hit stores till now, but wateva! =)-  
  
Mixed Emotions  
  
June 11, 1998.  
  
That day was perfect until something really bad happened. My mom called to my new cell phone and told me that my brother got into a car accident.  
  
"What?" I reacted so stupidly when she told me. When I remember I get so furious.  
  
"He's in the hospital. He apparently has a fracture on his cranium and broke his leg. He's unconscious, Kagome. Your brother... he's..." and she broke off, crying. I knew it had to be bad because my mother didn't cry often, only when something emotional, happy, or sad happens in the family (notice the doesn't cry ofte part). I called Inu-Yasha to give me a ride to the hospital.  
  
When he arrived, I was sitting on the sidewalk, under the rain, crying. I could picture my annoying brother in pain. I could see him shedding tears. I could see all the times that I hit him and grabbed him by the neck and told him he was going to become fried meat. I felt so bad. I wanted to get squished by a car or something that would hurt me.  
  
"Oh my God, Kagome! Here." Inu-Yasha put his jacket on my head so I wouldn't get so wet. I felt comforted for those seconds.  
  
"Hi..." I mumbled through tears.  
  
"Kag... Remorseful. I see it in your eyes. You feel bad about something you did to your brother, don't you?" he whispered as he adjusted my head to look into his eyes. I felt his soul connected with mine. It was like one of those freaky movies.  
  
I hugged him and sobbed. I couldn't believe my brother was unconscious. I remembered I had to get to the hospital on time to be able to see him. I told Inu-Yasha we had to leave. He turned on his motorcycle and we ran on wet pavement to the hospital. Inu-Yasha watched his velocity, since it was raining, and it was difficult enough to be able to see.  
  
When we arrived in the hospital, Inu-Yasha checked for me in the counter as I ran and looked into every single hospital room until I finally found him. My little bro was sleeping, head full with dripping blood. Leg all bent. I knelt down on his side and cried onto his stomach. You'll never know how it feels to see a person that you really love really, really hurt, and remember all the times that you could have treated him or her better. I felt like a piece of shit in the middle of the street. I felt like a putrid serving of yogurt. I felt like, just maybe, Kirashy. I felt like shit, but a different kind of shit than Kirashy's. I felt like a loving and hurting piece of shit.  
  
Later, Inu-Yasha entered the room and took a long look at my unconscious brother. He sighed as he looked into my mom's blank face and at my little lake of tears on the floor. He bent down where I was kneeling and hugged me so tight that I couldn't breathe, but at the same time, I felt like I was floating. I felt as if I had left the world and gone into a mystical dream full of sad poems and black butterflies. I felt so sad, and the sadness filled me so that I felt as if I could bottle my tears and send them to God, so, maybe, he could just consider me in heaven. I felt like a really, fucking big piece of shit. And it wasn't just because of what I had done to my brother in the past; it was also because of all I have done. For every sin. I felt like writing a really sad song. I felt like hearing Evanescence. I'm going to write a good song of them at the end. It's really good.  
  
Anyway, like an hour later, they informed us that we had to leave, but that my mom could stay. I decided to leave with Inu-yasha so he could drop me off at my house. He told me I could stay in his house, but I told him I was too sad to think about his comforting thoughts and his good sex. He laughed when I said that. I smiled. Just smiled. A smile that said a thousand words. That smile told him I loved him and that he made me feel good. It told him that he was my life and that he was my love. It said all that. He told me what it said, and I didn't even know. He told me more things, but I forgot. He asked me if the smile lied, and I shook my head. It didn't. It told the truth, and for that, I love my smile.  
  
When I arrived home, Inu-Yasha gave me the most comforting and best kiss ever. I hugged him and I didn't want to let go, but I had to. I let go, and he left. I closed myself inside my room and turned off the light.  
  
Evanescence Song  
  
I'm so tired of being here Suppressed by all my childish fears  
  
And if you have to leave I wish you would just leave Cause your presence still lingers here And it won't leave me alone  
  
These wounds don't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you'd cry I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears I've held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me  
  
You used to captivate me By your resonating light But now I'm bound to the life you left behind  
  
Your face, it haunts My once pleasant dreams Your voice has chased away All the sanity in me  
  
These wounds don't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you'd cry I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears I've held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone But though you're still with me I've been alone all along  
  
When you'd cry I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears I've held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me  
  
June 16, 1998.  
  
It's been five days already since I haven't told you about my bro. He's fine, considering the fact he can move. His leg has paralyzed because he damaged his brain, though it's temporary, thanks to God. He's getting better, and he recognizes everyone. He's getting therapy because of his leg, and he's been taken out of his school temporarily, at least until he gets better. He was put in a special school for people with temporary brain damage. It's called ABADABA. All the letters stand for something, but I can't remember. I'm just glad he's better.  
  
Kirashy hasn't been talking to me lately, not that I care. Best friends can have a rupture this huge and long. Sometimes I say it over and over to not get sad because of the fact that we were best friends since we wore diapers. I think I miss her in a freaky best friend kind of way. I don't think we're going to be able to fix the rupture, though. It's too hurtful, the way we've done things. We're two bitches that have something to prove, and, for now, I'm the bitch winning the game. 3 to 1. Two strikes in Kirashy's team. First strike- she wrote in A SCHOOL WALL that I was a bitch and that I deserved to die. I ratted on her. OOPS! I accidentally opened my mouth and dropped the words on Principal Jaken's (used Sesshomarou's 'pet's' name. He, He, He!) desk. Bad Kagome! Kirashy got suspended for that, Kag! Oh, and, the second strike- she opens my locker and puts the class' snake in it and told the teacher the snake was missing, but, if you think I was the one that was going to get into trouble, you're very, VERY wrong. I took the snake just as I watched her put it in my locker and put it in her backpack, and, when she told the teacher it was in my locker, I told her it was in her back pack. Did somebody say DETENTION? I think I did! She got what she deserved for being a freakin whore.  
  
Oh, and, Kirashy's OUT! I forgot the third strike. SILLY ME! News flash from school newspaper:  
  
Married Couple In Jeopardy  
  
Kirashy Urisha, FORMER editor of our school newspaper,  
School Blah's, had a "one-nighter" with two senior college  
boys. One of them being John, our class president (former),  
and Francis, our treasurer (former), as we have been  
informed.  
  
Kirashy denies all sexual activities.  
"I didn't do such things! I'm married! Kagome, you did  
this! You'll pay, you wh***" she answered us with these  
offensive words to her classmate, Kagome Higurashi, who she  
accused of aggressiveness and having unprotected sexual  
relationships with Inu-Yasha, a supposedly 'dangerous'  
hanyou, as she confirmed.  
  
Female wars tend to be sexy and they "turn on" guys, but,  
is this war too serious?  
  
I'm touched that they actually considered my personal life and me in a strange way. I actually didn't do anything. Somebody else said it. I think it's true. She's never been a very good boyfriend-keeper, though this time it's a lot serious than a boyfriend. She got kicked out of the newspaper because she couldn't get a bad reputation, and now, she even has a bad rep with her husband. Talk about a problem seeker.  
  
Oh well! None of that is none of my problem, so I really don't give a shit. She never cared about my problems, so why should I start caring about hers? It's obvious that God is sending signs of evilness from her. I just know it...  
  
Well, anyway, today I'm going to a club with Kia. It's a fancy car club show. There are a lot of people with fancy cars, like Porsches with turbo and a lot of that stuff. I really don't know much about fancy cars. All I know is that I want an Acura Integra. I think they go with my look. Or maybe an RX 8... Those look fancier... I don't know. We're going shopping and everything! It's gonna be a lot of fun! I just know it!  
  
June 17, 1998.  
  
Hey! Like I told you, the car thing was great! I'm going to tell you all about it. It was so GREAT!  
  
First, we went shopping. I shopped for shorts, a cute shirt, and a cute cap I could go with and park my ass on a car. I was so psyched about going that I barely noticed Kirashy looking for clothes on my same rack. I chose a shirt with the oh-so-famous Happy Bunny on it. It said 'I know how you're feeling. I just don't care' How ironic is life? It was pink and Happy Bunny was white. He wore a cute little smirk on that cute little mouth of his.  
  
I also chose some jean shorts with white hand marks on the back where my butt goes. I thought it would look perfect for the occasion, since Kia told me there were going to be a lot of pimps there. I wasn't surprised. It's a car show! I didn't expect less than pimps.  
  
Last but not least my cap and my shoes. My cap was pink with white and said Baby Girl on the front. My shoes were pink with white, just like the cap, and they had soles with air holes. They looked so cool that I couldn't believe they were on me...not! I am cool! I have a very high self- esteem, if you haven't noticed. Anyway, picture me with that clothes...Now did I look hot or what? I think so!  
  
Well, Kia came to pick me up, and I got in her fabulous Porsche, which, by the way, was turbo, and we sped off to the closed street. I was hoping there was going to be a little racing, but there wasn't.  
  
When we got there, boys had girls all around them and people couldn't touch the cars unless the owner would let them. All the owners let me touch the inside of the car. You can guess why... I didn't do anything too naughty... I just really touched the inside of the car thanks to a little smooching with my number one racer...Inu. You may be asking yourself what was Inu-Yasha doing in a rich people car show. Good question. I don't know and I don't care! I just got into some guy's car and I pulled Inu in. I still don't know if the guy even noticed because he was occupied with a girl in his other car. I can't believe that people can afford two expensive cars.  
  
Well, Kia's car is silver with little blue flames on the bottom of the front doors. It also has an abstract graffiti art thing on the middle of each door, which are black and metallic blue. It's very beautiful and it has leather, pink and black interiors. It won an interior design thing because she customized it to have huge "K's" on each seat and neon lights on each door, with an MP3 player, DVD, and a great CD player on the front. PLUS, it had a window that separated the back from the front, like in a limousine. It's the cutest Porsche.  
  
After the car show, I left with Kia, Inu-Yasha and some guy that Kia picked up in the club to go and party in his house. The place was huge and we had a lot of fun. I decided to go into the Jacuzzi with Inu and some other people. Nobody noticed us because everyone had a partner and they were all: 1) Kissing 2) Kissing and taking their clothes off 3) Naked and doing "stuff" 4) Underwater (naked, not naked, and doing God knows what). I was in number 1...at first. We eventually skipped number two and three and got to number four, but all we were doing was kissing and touching, nothing else. I'm not so naughty. It's just that Inu's so irresistible that I can't help getting closer and closer to him every time that I see him.  
  
I left the house at 6:00 AM, and so I left with Inu to my apartment. Things got hot in there, if you know what I mean. It happened again, though I didn't mean to, I was drunk! I didn't really care afterwards. I woke up at 4:00 PM and Inu-Yasha was watching T.V. He started kissing me when I woke up, but I told him he had to wait because we had too much fun the night before.  
  
We only kissed a lot and he left after our little kissing for four hours. We almost did what we did the other night again, but I held my calm. All he did was to take off my shirt. It wasn't a big deal.  
  
After that I called my mom and asked her how she was doing. She told me she was ok. She said that she was tired from taking care of my bro.  
  
"But, is he ok?" I asked.  
  
"Yes. He's fine now. He's sad because he can't see his girlfriend, Houki" My mom is all confused with that bitch of Houki, and so is my bro. Her beauty is hypnotizing them both because they can't seem to see that she's using him. She has a thousand boyfriends that she has kissed right under my brother's nose. Maybe he just doesn't want to see her real side.  
  
"Oh yeah. Houki."  
  
"Well, anyway, he's better now. He's still taking therapy though."  
  
"Poor kid."  
  
"And so how are you doing?" my mom actually cared about me more than she did since my bro was born.  
  
"I'm fine. I went to a party last night." I'm also more honest than when my bro was born! "Did you have fun?"  
  
"Yes. I had a lot of fun. I hanged out with Inu-Yasha and Kia"  
  
"Who's Kia?"  
  
"My best friend." Here it comes...  
  
"Wasn't Kirashy your best friend? What happened, I mean, Kirashy was a very decent person" Yeah right! She's as decent as Jerry Springer!  
  
"Well, we had a little discussion about our differences and we decided to go in our separate ways"  
  
"Oh. Ok. Hey, Kag, I wanted to talk to you about something..."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"What's with you and this Inu-Yasha guy?"  
  
"Nothing. I just like him and he likes me back. He's sort of my boyfriend."  
  
"Oh.'  
  
The silence that emerged was so awkward and so long, I thought she had hanged up.  
  
"Hello?" I asked.  
  
"Yes. I'm here."  
  
"Mom, do you want to talk to me?"  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, you gave me the silent treatment in the middle of a phone conversation. I know you well enough to know that you want to talk to me about something."  
  
"Oh, well, I do. Ummm... I know this is a very private question, but, have you had you-know-what with this Inu-Yasha?"  
  
And here it ends! The chapter is done. AMEN! I actually finished my fifth chapter! I thought I'd never finish!  
  
Oh! I forgot I have to explain why I put the Evanescence song here. Please read this because it's very good and it has hidden messages in it.  
  
Evanescence Song Explanation  
  
I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
  
(This part talks about Inu-Yasha when he was a kid hanyou. Inu-Yasha grew up with a bigger brother who hated him, a father who was killed protecting him and his mother, and, eventually, a mother who was killed in front of  
him by his own brother. This all involves his mind and thoughts)  
  
And if you have to leave  
I wish you would just leave  
Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone  
  
(This part talks about how Kikyou has been affecting Inu-Yasha, how he  
cannot forget her, and how much his thoughts about her hurt him)  
  
These wounds don't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
(This part talks about how Kikyou has hurt Inu and what she had done to him  
cannot be erased, as much as he'd like it to disappear.)  
  
When you'd cry I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me  
  
(This part is about how Inu-Yasha has been held by Kikyou all of this time, because he can't forget her and will do anything for her, no matter what.)  
  
You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
But now I'm bound to the life you left behind  
  
(This part talks about how Inu-Yasha misses Kikyou and how she has taken  
him to wherever she is)  
  
Your face, it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice has chased away  
All the sanity in me  
  
(This one is about how she has haunted him every day of his life and how he cannot forget her. It also has a strange symbolism that leads to Kagome,  
because she is the one that haunts his dream because she's Kikyou's  
reincarnation)  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along  
  
(This one's about how Inu-Yasha has been battling with himself to forget Kikyo, but Kagome's presence makes himself think about her more and more  
and makes him lonelier because, as everyone knows, Inu-Yasha is very  
stubborn with his feelings and it's hard for him to express himself)  
  
Well, I have finished my explanation. R&R! Luv u Guyz InuRox =)-  
  
P.S. Message from Inu-Yasha  
  
"First of all, I'm not emotional at all, so you can stop talking about me being emotional because IT'S NOT TRUE! Secondly, you all die in hell because you're all lying hypocrites you fucking humans!"  
  
That was Message from Inu  
  
Bye-Bye! Remember to go to the Criticizing Forum! 


End file.
